The Rise of the Corinthos Part Six: Daut Kadriovski
by Gillen1962
Summary: Tom Hardy deals with the diverse personalities at the hospital for Kristina. Franco finds a surprise in Cam's closet. Alexandria worries about Jenny. Jason arrives back in Port Charles. And as things come to a head in the battle against the Albanian, Port Charles has its first threesome


15

_The Rise of the Corinthos Part Six: Daut Kadriovski_

Dr. Thomas Hardy realized that if psychiatric medicine had a Kobayashi Maru, an unwinnable exercise, like Star Trek did, he would be in the middle of it.

It was a Friday night just before midnight in Port Charles New York a city of a little over 300.000 people, like all big city emergency rooms the ER at General Hospital was packed. People with various aliments from the seriousness of a knife wound to the mundane of a headache crowded into the waiting area, along with whatever family and friends had brought them in. They all needed help. They all needed someone.

Not that this thought entered the minds of the group that Tom was speaking to for even one minute. In all of his years of practice Tom had rarely encountered such a self-absorbed gathering.

Theoretically they were here for Kristina Davis-Corinthos, who was in ER8 with his niece Elizabeth and Dr. Singh form the Women's Health Department. Both Elizabeth and Dr. Singh were trained in Rape Trauma counseling and they were in the midst of Kristina's initial evaluation.

Tom Hardy shook his head, that poor girl was going to have a long road of recovery ahead of her and from the looks of these people, not a single one of them would make it easy on her.

First and foremost, in front of his face was Carly Corinthos, tall, loud, brash pushy and so lacking in self-esteem and self confidence that the bravado she hid behind was laughable to anyone with an undergraduate psychology course under their belt.

"What is taking so long? We need an update."

And people in hell need ice water, please go and bring them some, Tom thought but did not say, instead he said for the thousandth time. "As soon as the examination is complete, and we get Ms. Davis comfortable her Mother will be allowed in."

Alexis Davis, the girl's mother alternated between demanding to see her daughter, threatening to sue him into the stone age and sobbing on the broad shoulders of financier Jaspar Jax. Jax was so devastatingly handsome that even cisgender Tom would have preferred sobbing on his shoulders than anything else he was doing tonight. Alexis' self-esteem issues were even more prominent than Carly's behind the bluster of her legalese. Tom wondered how the daughter of the man who once froze the planet, the sister of Stefan Cassadine the man Tom still blamed for his father's death, and the stepdaughter of the legendarily evil Helena Cassadine could be such a shivering bowl of jelly.

"Dr. Hardy, is there way we can speed this up?" She asked in a voice that was both pleading and demanding. The woman was the poster child for passive-aggression.

Of course, we can, and that way if there is even the slightest thing done incorrectly you can sue me, Elizabeth and Dr. Singh for the phantom fortune all medical personal supposedly have. "Alexis, we want to make sure she is okay first. That is what you want isn't it"

Kristina's younger sister stood next to her Uncle Mikkos Cassadine's only remaining son, Valentin. Both had been all but silent. With a steal resolve in their eyes that was frightening. Occasionally Molly would say something to her mother or hug her older sister but for the most part the girl and her Uncle stood apart, like some ancient Royal Family forced by a snowstorm to spend time in the barn of a peasant. It was not that either of them showed a lack of concern. Tom could see even in the steely eyes of the Uncle that they were both worried, but their minds were racing a plane that no one else in the room was even considering.

"Doctor," Asked Sam McCall for the third time. "Are you sure she did not mention who did this."

Yes, thought Tom she did but she said it was Casey the Alien, so we are all going to pretend that never happened. "No, we have not even asked, that is a matter for the police, if Kristina wishes to call the police."

Sam McCall was in Tom's opinion tragic. A woman in her late thirty's early forties who even in her black evening gown was projecting the wounded EMO look of a state college girl. She clearly had more self-esteem then Carly or her Mother, but she looked like at every turn it had been beaten out of her. She did not strike Tom as physically or even verbally abused but rather emotionally neglected as if in every relationship she had in her life, her needs and her wishes were pushed down to fulfill those of others. She seemed to want to care for her sister, but she was centered on who had hurt her, not to seek revenge herself but to provide that information to someone else who would demand to know.

Perhaps the strangest person in the room was Sonny Corinthos. When Tom Hardy had left town, Sonny had just taken over his criminal empire from the late Frank Smith. He was brash and young and full of himself.

The man sitting in a plastic chair in the waiting room in a red track suit that he looked like he had thrown on days ago was an unshaven mass of raw emotion. Tom had watched Sonny for a few minutes and then had texted Kevin Collins, Sonny's personal therapist. Tom could not be sure, there was too much else going on around him, but he swore he had seen Sonny talking to someone who was not there several times.

Lucas Jones came up to Tom and whispered in his ear. Tom nodded. "Alexis, Kristina would like to see you now."

Alexis nodded and followed Lucas into the ER room. Both Sam and Carly began to follow her.

"I'm sorry ladies, right now just Alexis."

"But I brought her in "Said Carly, Tom wondered if Carly thought that meant she had purchased the girl.

"I just want to ask her a few questions" Commented Sam

"Alexis for now" Tom said as they all surrounded him.

It had taken everything that Cameron had to convince the girl Nisida to come home with him and let them figure out a solution to her problem that did not involve jumping off a pier into the icy waters of the Port Charles River.

"I can't go to your home if Josslyn is there." She had said. "I cannot face her, and she will tell Carly where I am."

Cameron shook his head. "I texted her and told her I had car problems; she is likely a sleep by now. I am going to take you to the side of the house and let you in the cellar door. Wait down there for me."

Now as Cameron stood in the living room looking at the sleeping Joss on the couch, he hoped he had left nothing in the basement that the girl could hurt herself with.

He went to the basement staircase and whispered loudly "Nisida come on up the coast is clear,"

The frightened girl came up the stairs like a mouse looking for cheese. "Cameron, I…Thank you" She said unsteady.

Cameron nodded. "Come on, let me take you up to my room. You can rest there until we figure out what to do,"

Nisida nodded. She knew what this meant. She smiled at least he was cuter than the old men Shehu had sent her to.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"What the hell?" Cameron said.

"I was just showing you how good my thanks will be upstairs." Nisida said smiling.

"No" Cameron said shaking his head. "No, I don't want that."

Nisida stepped back puzzled. "Don't you like girls? I don't know any boys who can help here in Port Charles, if we were in New York though."

"I like girls just fine." Snapped Cameron.

"I don't understand then, why do you want me to go to your room?"

"So, you can rest." Cameron said shaking his head. "I'm helping you because you need help. No other reason."

The girl was puzzled.

"Never mind" Cameron said taking her arm "Come on but be quiet in the living room Joss is asleep on the couch."

"Not in your room?" Nisida asked.

"Why the hell would she be in my room?" Cameron asked.

The girl looked at him as if he were a madman.

The crowd at the gala opening of the new Jerome gallery and the Logan Hayes Veterans Center was dwindling down.

"So, Officer." Drew Cain said smiling at Captain Serena Baldwin "Do you need to go back to base tonight?"

Serena smiled. "Free and clear for 48 Seal"

"Oh, did you get a room at the Metro Court or are you staying with your Dad?"

Serena shrugged. "I was planning on staying with you, Seal."

"Me?" Drew Said his eyes twinkling.

Her smile lit the night sky, or at least Drew Thought so. "Yeah, you are living at the Q mansion, right?"

"The whole North Wing, are you looking for a tour."

Serena put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they were finished, they kissed again She grinned. "Momma Lucy told me she left a red dress there back in the day, think we can find it?"

"We'll tear the place up looking for it." Drew said.

"We'll tear the place up doing something, Seal."

Drew put his arm around her waist, and they began to leave. Outside Serena saw Mayor Laura Webber and her husband Kevin Collins about to get into a cab.

"Can you give me a minute Seal?" She asked as she stepped away

Drew nodded.

Serena steeled herself. "Kevin" She yelled.

The Doctor turned around. He looked at his wife and as his tears began to fall, he ran over to his onetime stepdaughter.

"Kevin I am so sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt you." Serena said.

Kevin was crying harder than he had cried in years. "Hurt me? I was worried about you. Can you forgive me?"

Serena hugged him. They were still hugging a moment later when her father Scotty Baldwin and mother Lucy Coe came out.

"Oh, for Pete's sake you two." Scotty said. "Break it up."

Serena put her arm around her father's waist and held onto her stepfather.

Lucy touched her shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow we should all have lunch and talk about her?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

She glanced over to where Drew waited patiently. "But for now, I got to go."

"Be home by midnight" Scott yelled as she raced away

"It's 11:45, Dad." She yelled back.

"Exactly!"

Mac Scorpio and his brother Robert, along with Mac's wife Felicia stood by the doorway of the gallery as Ava Jerome locked up.

"We got a name out of Jerry jacks this afternoon." Mac said to his brother.

Robert cocked an eyebrow. "Doesn't anything kill that son of a bitch?'

"Apparently not. Our new big boss is a guy out of the Bronx named Shehu, his man here in Port Charles is a Donal Hasanpapa." Mac said.

"We got anything on him?'

"Cyber-crimes did a check; he just purchased a condo in Port Charles Towers." Mac said.

Felicia chuckled. "Spinelli is going to be upset that we got a cybercrime squad."

"Thank Valentin Cassadine for that, after the meeting the other day he made a large donation for just that purpose." Mac replied

"Well thank goodness we do not have to rely on the weird little hobbit anymore." Robert said.

Felicia smiled. "I like Spinelli."

"Darlin you like everyone." Robert said with a wink. "So, we going to pick up this Hasanpapa?"

"On what grounds? That an international terrorist like Jerry Jacks, dropped his name while recovering from a bullet to the head?" Mac answered.

"I hate playing by the rules." Robert commented

Ava came and slipped her arm through his "Welcome to my world."

On the other side of the parking lot Lucky Spencer pulled the car up front and got out to open the door for his girlfriend Soumia Al-Fayheed. His brother Ethan, Annie Donnelly and Dr. Terry Randolph stood around Soumia saying their good nights.

Ethan looked at Terry and said. "Annie and I are going back to the Haunted Star for a nightcap, would you care to join us?'

She looked from Ethan to Annie then back to Ethan "The two of you?" She smirked.

"Unless Moose and Squirrel want to join us?" Annie said as she put an arm around Terry's waist.

"NO." Said Lucky

"Your loss, Bro." Ethan said fist bumping Lucky and then stepping between the two ladies and taking one on each arm. "Night all"

Soumia and Lucky watched them walk down the street towards the star.

"I don't drink alcohol but why did we not want to get a nightcap?" Soumia asked.

"Because they are not getting a drink." Lucky said.

"They said they were."

Lucky looked at her and then sent his eyes down the road towards the trio.

"Oh" said Soumia. "Oh…. OHHHHH!"

"Exactly." Said Lucky

As Lucky held the car door open for her, Soumia kissed him on the cheek. "You are going to need to ask me to marry you very soon."

Lucky chuckled. "And why is that?"

"So, we can get a nightcap." Soumia said shutting the car door.

As soon as Alexis entered Kristina's room, Jax went over to Carly. "Did you find the girl?"

Carly shook her head. "No but I called Jason, he is on his way."

"For what?"

"To find her and find who did this."

Jax rested his hands over his eyes for a second. "So somehow you thought it was a good idea to contact a notorious mob assassin to track an eighteen-year-old scared girl in order to seek revenge on her?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Carly snapped.

"Oh, gee Carly, I don't know call the police? "

"You know full well that Sonny and Jason are going to want to handle this themselves."

'Right and that has always worked out so well. How long did Michael spend in prison? What happened to him there? Does Dante still get chest pains?"

Carly shook her head. "Sonny has a right to handle this himself."

"No, he does not!" Snapped Jax. "I really thought you were trying, Carly, I really thought that you had stopped drinking the Kool aide. Sonny and Jason do not have a right to handle things themselves. I don't care who they think they are, this is a matter for the police."

"What are they going to do?"

"Their jobs." Jax replied. "You know I could maybe see this nonsense if we had a corrupt police department in this city. But Mac Scorpio is the most honest man on the planet."

"Jason is on his way." Was all Carly said in reply

Jax just shook his head. "Molly?" He yelled over to the girl.

"Yes Jax?"

"Could you do me a favor and tell your Mom that I had to go and take care of Joss, I will be back as soon as I can?"

"Sure."

Carly stood in front of Jax fuming. Jax took out his phone. "Mac, it's Jax, I need to talk to you about a girl who works for Carly named Nisida, she has something to do with the drugs that are flooding into town."

"I wish you hadn't done that." Carly said.

"I wish you had." Jax replied as he stepped on the elevator. "I really wish you had."

Sam came up next to Carly and said. "Did you say Jason was on his way back?"

Fatima in her niqab greeted her mother at the door of the Taub Mansion. "Mother welcome home."

"Thank you dear." Alexandria Quartermaine said kissing the girl on the top of her head. "Did you enjoy your evening?"

"I read and prayed. And I did nap for a bit"

"Good, can you be a dear and make me a cup of peppermint tea, the food at this event was horrid, and I had to deal with some truly awful people."

The girl nodded and left the room. Alexandria picked up a phone and dialed. "Cabot, what the hell is wrong with that girl? She babbled all night like an idiot. "

Alexandria listened and then said. "Do not take that tone with me. I had her sent home and sedated. You will examine her in the morning. "

Another pause. "And I am aware of that. The woman is surrounded by WSB agents, we are not in a position right now to move against them. Really? Hypnosis? On the Quartermaine boy? How did you find out? No Doctor I do not read the personal blogs of every medical person at that awful hospital."

Alexandria listened for a moment and then said. "Very well, let us consider that as an alternative. In the mean while You will stop this girl from babbling."

Monica Quartermaine was more than a little surprised when she entered the Mansion kitchen for a cup of warm milk to see her grandson Michael sitting reading email on his laptop.

"Michael, why aren't you a sleep?"

"I need to review this Grandmother. I was going to speak to you and Ned about it in the morning."

Monica took two mugs down and began fixing both herself and the boy the warm milk. "Is something wrong?"

Michael shook his head. "I am not sure. You know that since we exposed that she was still alive Alexandria and Black Adder have backed away with any movement against ELQ. Our acquisition of GH is going smoothly, the development of the Steve Hardy Medical Center is coming along nicely and Jax and I have begun talking about a joint project developing the underground labs into a multi bed, addiction facility."

"Yes, I am so proud of all that you are doing Michael."

"Thanks. "

"So, if that is all going well then what is troubling you?"

"It seems we are not the only ones with the idea of purchasing a hospital."

"Excuse me?"

"The Sisters of Mercy have been entertaining bidders on Mercy Hospital."

"What?" Monica said as she poured the milk into the mugs and set one down in front of Michael. "I knew that the Sisters were having problems, they are sadly down to only 12 nuns left in the order."

"Yes, and they are elderly, they are looking to make sure the hospital lives past their time."

"Yes" Said Monica "I had heard that, are they selling?"

Michael nodded. "They are selling to a conglomerate called Walker-Murray."

"Are they tied to Alexandria?" Monica asked.

"Not that I can find but I am going to have Curtis Ashford check it out just to be sure."

"And if they are not?"

"Then we have a new player in town. Great-Grandfather always warned about new players in town."

Carly looked at Sam puzzled. "Didn't Jason call you and tell you he was coming?"

"We are not really in communication" said Sam.

"What?"

"Jason met someone in New York. We ended things"

Carly shook her head. "Well that is insane. When he gets here, I will talk to him."

"No." Said Sam. "I am fine with this and so is Jason."

Carly waved her hand. "We will all discuss this later. Right now, it is important that he gets here and finds Nisida."

"NO" Yelled Sonny. The two women turned to look at him as he approached. Molly and Valentin looked on with interest.

"What do you mean no Sonny, this girl sold drugs to Kristina, that was what caused this."

"What caused this" Said Sonny looking over Carly's shoulder at Lilly "Was the person who gave her the drugs to sell in the first place."

Alexis came out of Kristina's room with fury in her eyes. "Could you all keep it down?"

"I want the bastard who brought these drugs to my city" ranted Sonny.

"The person who gave them to Nisida to sell" Carly added

"Sonny looked over at the Lilly no one else could see and said. "I have an informant. The big boss is an Albanian guy out of the Bronx named Marijain Shehu, his man here in town is Donal Hasanpapa."

Alexis looked stricken. "That is insane. "

"Why? Mom" Sam asked.

"Donal is a businessman, import and export. I just did the paperwork for a condo that he purchased."

"WHERE!" Demanded Sonny

"Sonny, calm down, he has nothing to do with this. "Alexis said.

Sonny stepped towards her in a rage. His hand reached out to grab her but before he could Valentin was between them. He shoved Sonny back and cursed in Greek.

Sonny whirled and the ghost of Lilly yelled "Sonny no."

Valentin was white with rage his voice became low and guttural. "You unpleasant thug. How dare you raise your voice to my sister. I have indulged this towns unhealthy obsession with you and your violence for far too long. You have Cassadine blood on your hands Corinthos, and it is only because of my niece Kristina that I do not wash that blood from your body with one of Helena' s poisons. "

Sonny looked at him and reached behind his back. From behind him Tom Hardy grabbed his arm "Pull a gun in my Hospital Sonny and I will break every bone in your body."

He shoved Sonny forward. "I do not have any idea what has been tolerated around here for the past few years. But understand this Sonny. Understand this all of you, there is Hardy back at General Hospital, and you will treat this place with respect. You will keep your petty bickering and your inane mobster antics from its doors. Am I understood?"

Sam, Alexis, Molly and Valentin all nodded respectfully. Carly turned her head.

"Tell my daughter I will be back!" Shouted Sonny has he slammed his fist into the elevator button.

Everyone stood silently as the elevator door opened and Sonny left.

Tom took a deep breath. "Alexis, Kristina has fallen asleep which is good for her. We are going to move her up to a room now. While she rests, I would like you to talk to Elizabeth and Dr. Singh so that when she wakes up the three of you can discuss options."

Alexis nodded.

"Can we see her?" Sam said pointing at Molly and herself.

"She is asleep. I think I said that." Tom responded. "She did indicate she would like to see you, Sam, and her father, who hopefully will learn to act like a human being between now and the time she wakes up."

"Don't hold your breath Doctor" Valentin said.

Tom nodded. "You can wait in her room quietly, till she wakes up Sam."

"And me?" Molly asked hopefully.

Tom shook his head. "I am sorry young lady, she specifically said she did not want to see you."

Molly held her head high and said. "I see. All right then. I will be here if she needs me."

She turned away from her mother and sister and gave Valentin a hug.

Tom started to walk away then turned. And said. "Carly. I heard that you called Jason Morgan, do me a favor and go meet him in front of the hospital. If he comes in here, I will have him searched and if he has a gun, I will have him arrested. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Carly said bitterly.

Franco had just finished checking in on the boys, when the doorbell rang. Jake and Aidan had both been sound asleep in their rooms. Cam was still up playing a video game, but tomorrow was not a school day, so Franco just said hi and closed the door.

Joss was sleeping soundly on the couch.

Franco looked at his watch nearly one am. He looked through the window it was Jax.

"Jax" he said opening the door. "You could have called an let her sleep till morning."

Jax nodded. "Yes, I know thank you. I appreciate that. I, I just had a need to have her home tonight, you know?"

Franco did know and smiled as he let Jax in. Jax went over to the couch and half woke the sleeping girl. "Hey kiddo, time to go home."

Joss said. "Dad" in a sleepy voice as Jax lifted her up and carried her out. "Thanks again Franco" He said.

"Night, Joss you are the perfect house guest." Franco said as he closed the door. He went to the kitchen and opened up a bottle of beer. He downed it in one long swing then went upstairs. He knocked on Cameron's door.

"Cam." He said. "I think you need to let me in Buddy."

The door cracked open. "I was just going to sleep Franco; can it wait till morning?"

"No."

Cam looked behind him then opened the door. He walked over and sat on his bed.

"So, Cam is she under the bed or in your closet?" Franco asked.

"What? She? Who?"

"The girl wearing the Victoria's Secret Sheer Love."

"What?"

"It's not your mother's scent and there was no smell of it on Joss. "

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Cameron said without conviction.

Franco nodded and went on. "It was in the kitchen, heavy around the door to the basement, so whoever it is you brought her in through the cellar and then up here. So closet or under the bed, before you force me to look myself."

Cameron let out a deep breath and walked over to the closet.

Franco saw the frightened look on the girl's face. She wasn't here for fun and games despite the way she was dressed, her fear was as tangible to his nose as her overpowering perfume.

She came slowly out of the closet.

Franco smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Franco Cameron's stepfather. What's your name?"

"Nisida."

She shook his hand.

"You've been crying" Franco said.

She nodded.

"Bathroom is right over there. Go clean up. Let me find you something of Elizabeth's that will cover you a little more, then we will go down and get some hot chocolate and you two can tell me what is going on."

The girl nodded and retreated to the bathroom thinking that these were the oddest men she had ever met.

"I don't suppose we can avoid telling Mom about this?" Cameron said.

Franco laughed out loud. "Oh Buddy, there is no chance we are not telling Mom."

Alexis Davis was unsure as to what to do next, but she knew that she was not going to let a man die at the hand of an overzealous Sonny. Especially since it would do her daughter no good. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

It went to voice mail, but she felt the message she left would be enough to help.

Elizabeth Baldwin spotted Alexis and went over to her. She smiled softly. "We got her up to a room. They have taped her ribs, which is all they can really do at this point. All of the other exams have been completed. She has so far refused to contact the police, but Dr. Singh and I convinced her to allow us to take the precaution and gather what we could via the sexual assault kit. "

Alexis shivered at the word. "Has she given any information on the man who did …who hurt her?"

Elizabeth looked away. "Alexis, the kit indicated, and Kristina is pretty sure, that there were at least five men."

"Oh my God" Alexis staggered forward; the near foot shorter Elizabeth caught the older woman as best she could.

"Names?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "She may remember more as she rests. "

"How could this happen Elizabeth?"

"However, it happened Alexis, the important thing to remember is that it is no one's fault but the men who raped her. "

Alexis shook her head. "No, that bitch that gave her the drugs, she did this."

"Alexis, please, calm down."

"What room is she in?" Alexis said swiftly.

"428" Elizabeth said.

Franco looked at the two young people sipping hot chocolate in his kitchen. Nisida, showered, make up washed off and now dressed in a pair of Elizabeth's sweatpants and a PCU sweatshirt, looked more like the teen age girl that she was then the hardened street rat who Franco had found in Cameron's room.

She was still very scared. "Mr. Baldwin, you do not understand. I just need to get out of town. If Sonny does not kill me, then Shehu will."

Cameron added. "And what about Jason?"

"Not helping Cam" Franco said. He looked at the girl. "I need to speak with Cameron's mother, Nisida, and I am still trying to figure out what to do about the man in New York City but I can promise you one thing as long as you are in this house, Sonny and Jason will not lay a hand on you."

"Sonny's kind of afraid of Franco from when he was crazy" Cameron said smiling.

"Still not helping Cameron" Franco said, though the boy had a point. "Nisida go on up to Cameron's room and get some sleep. Cameron dig the sleeping bag out of the hall closet and go crash on Jake's floor."

"Yessir" Cameron said getting up.

Nisida got up slowly

"It is safe Nisida" Franco said.

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him before racing upstairs.

Franco watched Cameron head up and doubled checked to make sure that he went to Jake's room. Then he sat back down in the kitchen. Sonny may or may not be afraid, and while Jason would never hurt Elizabeth or the boys, he would kill Franco without a second thought, not that Franco blamed him.

Franco picked up his phone and began to dial Drew. Then realized he did not want to interrupt his night. He thought for a minute and dialed a number.

At the Spy House Soumia and Lucky were kissing heavily on the couch. Soumia pushed Lucky off a little and smiled. "Go buy a damn ring boy."

Lucky somewhat out of breath said. "Yeah, should have known that in this house."

"What?"

Lucky kissed her again and smiled. "Robert and Ethan's mother tried to live here platonically and ended up married."

"Ah something in the water pipes maybe" Soumia said.

Lucky pulled her into another kiss. "Maybe"

His phone began to buzz. He ignored it. It buzzed again. He looked "Franco?"

Soumia nodded and Lucky grabbed the phone. "Franco? Are the boys okay? Is Elizabeth all right?"

Franco said. "They are fine. Well. I think Sonny and some other mob boss may be on their way over here to kill me and a house guest of ours."

"What? "

Donal Hasanpapa listened to his message for the third time. This was not good. Not good at all. Shehu would kill him unless he turned this situation quickly. He dialed his boss' private line. Shehu was still awake the club did not close for another hour. "This had best be important" Shehu said when he answered.

"I have it on very good authority that despite your warning Jason Morgan will be back in Port Charles and meeting with Sonny Corinthos in the morning."

"What?"

"I am sorry Sir, I called you as soon as I heard the news." Hasanpapa said. "Sonny's daughter had some type of health scare she is in the hospital; she may make a good example."

"To Sonny. For Jason though I need something more. "Shehu paused. "I will contact Jason before he meets with Sonny. He has become a bigger problem than his insane Boss."

"Yessir" said Donal "And Corinthos' daughter?"

"Kill Her."

As dawn broke over Port Charles Elizabeth Webber walked into her house, exhausted after a long long night. She was more than a little surprised to find Lucky and Soumia a sleep and cuddled together on her couch.

She put her bag down and walked into the kitchen. Franco sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Aidan and Jake were on the floor playing with Legos. A young girl in Elizabeth's clothes sat playing with them.

"Hi Honey, this is Nisida." Franco said getting up to kiss her.

"Franco? What?" Then she stopped and looked at the girl "Are you the Nisida that Carly is looking for?"

The girl hung her head. "Yes."

"Oh damn"

Sonny Corinthos sat on a bench at the Port Charles docks. Lilly sat next to him. "Sonny what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that it is time I killed them all."

Deke stood behind Sonny and rubbed his shoulders. "That's my boy. Who you going to kill Sonny?"

"Shehu and his man, Hasanpapa."

"Sonny you can't?" Lilly said.

"I have to! What kind of man am I if I don't? "

"You need to find the girl too" Deke said.

"Yes."

"And kill anyone who stands between you and her" Deke added.

Sonny stood up. "Kill them all"

Lilly took his hand. "Sonny, let the police handle this."

"No."

"Sonny please I am trying to help you please, please" Lilly begged.

Sonny walked off the dock leaving her ghost behind.

Jason stepped off the overnight Greyhound and blinked. He had not planned on coming back here, or at least not this quickly. He shook his head.

His phone buzzed. A Bronx number. Not Rovena's. He answered it.

"How was your trip Mr. Morgan."

"Shehu"

"Ah we know my name now."

Jason said nothing.

"You were told not to return to Port Charles. Mr. Morgan."

"A family member was hurt I am just here to visit them."

Shehu chuckled. "Well you go right ahead and do that Mr. Morgan. Or you turn around and head back here to the Bronx immediately. In fact, I am a generous man and I understand you took the bus there. I will give you a full twelve hours to return here and learn your place."

"And if I don't?"

"Mr. Morgan that would show a disrespect to me, a disrespect to the Bronx and all you love here."

"What do you mean Shehu." Jason demanded.

"Ah, I forgot brain damaged things must be spelled out for you."

Jason heard a noise like a chair scrapping. Then Rovena's voice. "Jase do not come back. He will kill you. Do not…"

He heard the slap.

"Shehu if you hurt her."

"Mr. Morgan, I have already said that will not happened for twelve hours. It is six am. Be at my club at 6Pm. Or don't"

He hung up.

Jason thought for less than a minute. He walked to the bus terminal counter. He was just about to buy a return ticket when he heard Sam call his name.

"Jason."


End file.
